Red eyes of innocence
by Elfen-Note
Summary: After Lucy lost Kouta,she turned her back to the world and she started hating humans.What will happen after she meets ex convict,known by the code name BB?  Disclaimer;I don't own any of this characters u.u


Kouta was woken up by silence. At first he wouldn't realize what was wrong. He looked at the clock: 3:25AM. "It's OK, it should be silent this late" he thought, but then again, he couldn't shake away the feeling that something's wrong. Suddenly, his heart started beating fast. He can't hear the clock. While he was running into the room where the clock was, he tried to think rationally. "It's just a clock… an old clock. It broke because it's old, not because she left. You fool, it was broken before, wasn't it?" However, he knew it wasn't true. That clock was fixed by his Lucy. The clock's ticking had become the symbol of everything being alright. He had overcome his sister's death thanks to it, he could think about her without pain. Then, when he thought he'd perish because of the pain, the clock was working again and his Lucy was back. Everything was alright again. And now, if the clock stops ticking, she will be gone and nothing is going to be the same. He was standing in the middle of the room like thunderstruck. The clock wasn't ticking and there was a note written in Lucy's handwriting.

No, she won't allow to be seen crying. She has strongly decided that. There will be time for that, too. That's what she was thinking while walking towards a soldier who will imprison her. She left Kouta a note explaining it would be better for him to move on without her. "Nobody who comes in contact with me survives, he will be happy, he's got loving people around him." -"We can kill them all, you know, it's not that difficult, anyway. One look decapitates, you don't even have to move." The Other Lucy told her, smiling from ear to ear. "No, I've promised Kouta I'll never hurt anyone again". –"But he is not here, right? He will never know. Besides, why would you hold to a promise given to him after he lied to you. He can't even tell the truth and yet expects from you to keep promises." The Other Lucy gave her hand and said: "Rejoin me, then all who have hurt us will pay, they will die slowly and painfully, even that kind of death is nothing comparing to our pain." Lucy shook her head and said through the smallest possible smile "You're wrong. If my freedom is the price of his normal life, then I will pay it gladly. I'm tired of killing… so tired of hurting people… I'll never hurt anyone again. Because of him..." The Other Lucy made a grimace, but hugged her for a short time and whispered: "You will seek my help, they are going to trick and hurt you again, but I'll be there for you. Forgiveness is not in our nature."

Lucy found herself surrounded by a bunch of soldiers with shotguns pointed at her. In the centre of the circle of soldiers was Dr. Kakuzawa who was cackling "Lucy, my dear, I knew you would come!" –"I've fulfilled my part of the deal, now you fulfill yours." Said Lucy with a plain voice. Kakuzawa stretched his smile even wider "Of course, my dear, of course, but first we need to put you on a certain place and concerning my part of the deal, I'm afraid it depends of how much you cooperate." Lucy wide-opened her eyes "That was not the deal!" she screamed. "Yes, I know, what's there to be done, there has been a change of plan. GET HER!" Lucy didn't even have time to turn around when she was already hit at the back of her head and fainted.

Everything was darkness and pain. Hours, weeks and perhaps even months have passed and she didn't know that. Darkness and pain have become a part of her, there was hatred, too. Oh, she could've set her free! The Other Lucy kept on saying she should join her because she was betrayed, but then, Kouta would be dead, what for? She has heard from the guards that they are on some mountain, so they complained about cold all the time. She wasn't giving a half of a penny about the cold. It was all the same. Darkness, pain, tests, experiments… But that physical pain was nothing in comparison to the soul breaking she felt. He wasn't there, but that's OK, because he is alive and Yuka will make him happy. He will be happy and he will be able to smile again… with his beautiful smile. He will be again that one Kouta she knew since her childhood, the one who should have never met her, for his own good.

After a couple of days (or maybe weeks?) something changed. She was let out of her chamber, the light glared into her eyes, almost blinding her. When she could see properly again, she saw Kakuzawa with his mean smile at its place. "Lucy, my dear, I've heard you're cooperating. I am so glad you've decided to join the creation of a new superhuman race – Dyclonious. See, the Dyclonious…" he was talking with a fanatical glowing in the eyes, Lucy interrupted him: "I did everything you wanted, does it mean THAT person is OK?" Kakuzawa continued with his tales about the Dyclonious as if he didn't hear her speaking. "Kouta is alright, isn't he?" Lucy shouted "Alright? Alright?" Kakuzawa repeated while chuckling "Yes, it could…. hahaha… be said so…. Hahahaha…. ALRIGHT" he finished the last sentence laughing hysterically. "Have you seriously, HAHAHAHA… done all that just because you're… AHAHAHA… thought he is… HAHAHA… ALIVE?" Kakuzawa's body was shaking of laughter. "The young gentleman Mr. Kouta knew too much about you and your race to stay alive. Don't worry, sweetheart, he didn't suffer, he died quickly. We left him for the end. I've heard he tried to defend the rest of the household, really… brave end. You've chosen a good man, too bad he wasn't of your race." He shrugged as if he wanted to say "what's there to be done…". Lucy blinked. From the inside, the Other Lucy was pulling her and screaming "I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! EMBRACE ME! AVENGE! LET THE WORLD BECOME OUR HUNTING FIELD!" Lucy gave her hand, like through fog. "Oh, Kakuzawa tried to escape and call for help, but, hehe, what a coincidence, his bones are also made of concentrated calcium… if they at least were iron, but not even that would be a challenge" thought bored Lucy. The others came and ended up in the same manner. But, while blood was splashing over her body she wasn't thinking about the people she kills. She had remembered the boy who said her horns are cool, that they'll be friends forever and at the end a man who loves her and begs her not to go because he'd just found her again. These and many other memories were flying through her mind. The longest-lasting one was his smile. So good, so naïve, so forgiving…. "Kouta, I am sorry, I was made to destroy humans and now that you're gone, I will fulfill my destiny." While Lucy was finishing her bloody revelry, the prisoner with a code-name BB escaped from the prison.


End file.
